bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
More is More
More Is More is the fourth episode from the first season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Jason and Kevin are listing superpowers they'd want if they were superheroes. Like laser vision, bendy thumb, superspeed, plaid pants, force field, and plunger-head. Jason points out that plunger-head doesn't qualify as a superpower. Kevin thinks for a second and suggests super-gravity-belly. Jason tries to give Kevin some superpower ideas until Zidgel walks in due to his shampoo bottle not being opened. Kevin opens the bottle for him. Jason comments that super-gravity-belly isn't a good superpower, but bendy thumb came in handy. In Jason's room, Jason and Kevin are reading some comic books. Kevin's stomach grumbles and Jason suggests that they eat some Sugar Frosted Black Hole cereal. Back at the main room, Zidgel orders Fidgel to prepare the grappling hook and realign its target so that Cavitus can be captured at last. While Cavitus' ship is fleeing from the Rockhopper, Cavitus boasts about his intelligence. Cavitus is telling his minions how he will escape when the Rockhopper's hook manages to catch his ship. Midgel tries to reel Cavitus' ship in as the ship tries to escape. Admiral Strap messages the Rockhopper to let the crew know about their new mission to Planet Gutt. Zidgel tries to tell him that they've captured Cavitus, but Kevin accidentally unhooks Cavitus' ship from the Rockhopper. After the Rockhopper crashes on Planet Gutt, Fidgel notices a disturbance in the force of gravity. Zidgel is about to exit the Rockhopper when Midgel points out that his instruments are going crazy. Midgel requests Zidgel for permission to return the ship back into orbit. Zidgel responds that he was going to suggest that. Zidgel takes Fidgel and Michelle with him to see the Chancellor of Gutt. When Zidgel, Fidgel, and Michelle enter the Chancellor's building, they notice how much weight he's gained. The Chancellor tells Zidgel that the planet's clocks are going crazy. Fidgel thinks he can fix the problem by resetting the clock. In outer space, Midgel is struggling to keep the Rockhopper in steady orbit. Jason and Kevin get full from eating too much cereal. Despite this, Jason wants to eat more. Jason contacts Sol to see if he has some of the cereal. However, Sol thinks Jason is being gluttonous. He quotes the verse, "If you find honey, eat just enough--too much of it, and you will become sick." Jason misses Sol's point and says he doesn't want honey. Sol explains that the proverb is talking about gluttony. He tells Jason that he needs to stop when his body says enough. Too much of anything, even good things, can be unhealthy if moderation isn't learned. After Midgel struggles to keep the ship in orbit a little, he notices the problem. The planet is affected by a supergravity forcefield. Fidgel adds that the planet's shape is changing how long the days and nights are. A gravitational vortex forms in outer space and is slowly approaching the planet. Fidgel attempts to warn Zidgel, Michelle, and the Chancellor, but they brush it off. Fidgel resorts to yelling out that destruction is close by. However, his warning falls on deaf ears due to the planet's inhabitants playing video games. Midgel contacts the landing party to let them know about the danger the ship and the planet are in. Fidgel tells Midgel that he tried resetting the clocks in different ways, but they didn't get the inhabitants' attention. Jason gets one of the cereal boxes and checks one of its ingredients. He realizes that gravitational sugar is affecting the planet's gravity. Kevin remembers what Sol said. Jason tells Midgel that they have to dump the cereal boxes into the vortex. Midgel jettisons all of the boxes. Jason attempts to tell Zidgel to get rid of the cereal, but Fidgel tells him that the captain is mesmerized by the video game. This gives Jason an idea for Midgel to patch the Visi-Screen to the entire planet. Jason tells the inhabitants to toss the cereal into the vortex and say enough. Once all the cereal is in the vortex, the vortex disappears and the planet returns to its spherical shape. Back at Grandmum's cottage, Grandmum is serving tea for Miss Pretty-Pretty. Jason walks into the kitchen dressed up as a superhero. When he lists his superpowers, Michelle points out that he has too much powers. Jason says that his superpower is balanced meals and exercise. Grandmum gives Jason and Michelle some marshmallow baked cereal sticky treats. Jason and Michelle say that they've had enough cereal. Later that night, Jason thanks God for another exciting day and the healthy food. Michelle thanks Hin for Grandmum and Jason. Michelle is about to go to sleep when she hears some crunching noises. Michelle reminds Jason that he can have only one sticky treat and of what Sol said. Quotes :Kevin, plunger head isn't a superpower. - Jason Fun Facts Trivia *There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: **Cavitus was going to have a bigger role, as he was the one who created Sugar Black Holes. Tim Hodge stated this was cut due to the script being long. **On Broose Johnson's resume, the episode was going to be titled "Enough is Too Much". * The verse quoted is "Proverbs 25:16." Remarks *Jason mentions plunger-head doesn't qualify as a superpower, which isn't actually true, considering Larry-Boy has this ability. Inside References *One of the comic books Jason mentions that Kevin can read is Minnesota Cuke. *Many of the games shown onscreen were from BigIdeaFun.com. This list includes: **Thrills 'n Quills! **Flight Over Bumblyburg **Light Brigade **Hop! **Moby Blaster **All You Can Eat * The Chancellor has Pizza Angel pizza. Real World References *Fidgel mentions that there seems to be a disturbance in the Force, referencing Star Wars. *Zidgel's quote, "We're off to see the Chancellor. The wonderful Chancellor of, um, Gutt" is a reference to some of the lyrics to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Commentary Click here to see transcript for the commentary. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes